Kindred
by Lilah Kayne
Summary: In the midst of chaos, he saved her. Now he doesn't want her to leave. Especially when he starts learning more about her, and what she can do. But where do her loyalties truely lie? - PeterOC - AU -
1. Chapter 1: Savior

**Summary:** In the midst of chaos, he saved her. Now he doesn't want her to leave. Especially when he starts learning more about her, and what she can do. But where do her loyalties truely lie? PeterOC - AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Heroes-verse. But my character is my own, and no one can have her!!

**A/N:** Pretty AU, so it's not set at any certain time in the series. And it's a little fluffy, and sometimes it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but it's a fanfic, so who cares? Oh, and I don't hold back on any laguage or scenes I feel should be in here, so the rating may change later on.

**Key:** Personal thoughts are in italics, spoken thoughts are italic quotations, and regular speaking is in regular quotations.

* * *

**Kindred**

One - Savior

The line was long today. He should have known it would be. It was Friday at six. Everyone and their mother was doing their weekend shopping on Friday at six. He sighed and looked at his watch again. Only customer in eight minutes. The checker was slow. She looked tired. She needed a break. She'd probably been there for hours.

_Hel-lo, cutie in blue jeans!_

A brunette grabbed his attention as she walked in through the sliding door. Her hair flowed in long waves all the way down to the peaks of her breasts- which he would have guessed to be D-cups- and was the perfect shade of chocolate. She wore a fitted, red t-shirt with a distressed design of a Chinese dragon in black, super dark blue denim jeans, and black Sketchers boots. She walked with confidence, like she knew a secret that no one else in the world knew. He watched as she gracefully removed her dark-lensed sunglasses as she entered the store, heading past the check-out lanes to grab a small hand basket. As she moved past him, their eyes met for just an instant, and he felt a sudden rush of giddiness clench his stomach for that small moment in time.

_Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!_

Her eyes glittered as she past, their color an irridescent pale blue as beautiful as the ocean in the tropics. She'd seen him. She knew he was there. He felt like he was sixteen again. He felt the urge to follow her. To try to talk to her. Though he didn't know what good it would do, since he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to even say the word 'hi'. But that didn't stop his mind from picturing what he would do with a few moments alone with her. That is, if he could get a few moments alone with her.

"EVERYBODY DOWN NOW OR YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"

The loud voice was screaming from the doorway. Three figures dressed in black sweats and ski masks ran in, flashing guns. One had a box. Some people screamed. A few ran back into the isles. Several dropped to the floor. Some kid dropped a box of cereal. One lady fainted. A baby started wailing, but the sound was coming from the back of the store so Peter didn't think it was too relevant. The entire place went silent. Except, of course, for the music playing Top 40 hits of the late 1990's over the intercom.

_Shit,_ he thought to himself. _I can't use my powers here. It's too risky. What if someone walked in off the street and I'm the only person in a frozen grocery store moving? Damn, I should have just stayed home._

"You!" one of the robbers yelled at a nearby clerk. "Where's the safe?!"

"I-I-In the m-m-m-manager's office," she stammered, her hands raised in the air.

"And where's that?!"

"B-b-b-back there." She pointed across the store to the Service Desk.

The robber left her and jogged over to the office. After a minute of yelling orders, a gunshot rang out. The sound echoed through the store. More screaming and running. Someone yelled a curse, then there was an explosion. The manager's office and service desk were blown to pieces. Debris flew everywhere. Cinderblock, paint chips, wood splinters and planks, and glass racketed outwards with the force in an arc, scattering all over everything. He was hit by some of it, but he hardly noticed. The screams intensified. People started running. The other two robbers fled.

_She was over there. She went right around that corner._

Peter abandoned his basket and rushed over to the scene of the explosion. As he passed the place the doorway to the manager's office was, he saw the carnage of the dead manager and robber. But no one else. They were the only ones in there at the time. He saw no bodies in the isles under any debris, either. A lot of people had gotten lucky. Two deaths and no serious injuries to report would be a miracle. A few people had some minor cuts and scratches, but everyone was just mainly shaken up.

_Uh-oh. Oh, please, no._

She was laying on the floor in front of the dairy section on her left side. She had her back to him, her right arm limp as it draped on her waist. Blood was pooling fast around her. She moaned, and he sighed in slight relief. At least she was alive. He practically tripped over himself trying to get to her. She was semi-concious, and looked up at him when he rolled her over. She stared at his face. Her eyes were wild, unfocused. Her pupils had dialated so much he could barely see the blue that surrounded them. She gasped for air. A thin trail of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. He knew right away she was bleeding internally as well as externally.

"Help... me..." she struggled to say. "Get me... out of... here."

"It's gonna be okay," he reassured her, trying to get his arms under her to pick her up. "Just hang on."

As he picked her up, he went invisible and phased through the wall. His apartment was too far away to carry her, and the hospital was even farther than that. He followed his first instinct and decided to take her to his place. Maybe there was a syringe there in his old medical kit he could use to give her some of his blood. He levitated easily, then took off like a bullet for his apartment building. He never noticed the tiny cuts on her face beginning to heal and disappear.


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger Than Fiction

**A/N:** After I posted the first chapter, I really hadn't thought of why anyone would put my girl on their Do-Not-Trust list. But then I figured it out. Have fun with the twist I threw in! R & R! Oh, and sorry it took so long! My life is crazy!

**Key:** Personal thoughts are in italics, spoken thoughts are italic quotations, and regular speaking is in regular quotations.

* * *

**Kindred**

Two - Stranger Than Fiction

He wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't bleeding anymore. She was still unconcious, but her wounds had healed up. How was it possible? Surely she knew that she had this ability. But why ask for his help? She was about his age, give or take a few years. There was no way she'd gone through her life withought knowing what she could do.

_"Oh, god, it still hurts."_

The thought mumbled inside his head startled him so bad he fell off the stool he was sitting on. He hit the floor with a loud, hard thud. The girl laying on the couch gasped and sat up. She then groaned in pain and flopped back down. He heard her breathing, hard and painfully. She whimpered and tried once again to sit up. This time she did so very slowly, clutching her head in her hand as she moved.

_"What the hell happened? Wait. Where am I?"_

"I can hear you," he said aloud, almost disbelievingly. "I can hear you and I'm not even trying. You're telepathic, too!"

"Don't yell," she moaned. "My head is killing me. What did you do to me?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! There was a robbery at the market. You got caught in the explosion. You begged me to help. You almost died. But you healed yourself before we got here."

"I healed myself?" She looked over at him. By now he'd managed to crawl to his feet and over to the coffee table in front of the couch. Her eyes were full of confusion and fear. The pale blue swirled with flecks of gray.

"Yeah, you did."

"Wow. I haven't met anyone with that ability anymore. Cool."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Usually, I don't talk about my power with anyone, but since you have them, then I guess it's okay." He hand finally left her head, and she let it rest in her lap. "I borrow the special abilities of people close to me. Usually I need to see it, unless they're strong enough for me to be able to feel it. And it only works if they stay close enough to me. If they move too far away, I can't use their power anymore."

"That's kind of how I am," he told her. "Only, I get to keep the power."

"Lucky you."

She sighed again. Then she looked at the blood drying on her hands. She frowned and let her gaze move to her shirt. It, too, was soaked with blood. She groaned in disgust. Her nose crinkled. Peter chuckled. She looked back up at him, confused.

"Sorry. But that thing you did with your nose was kinda cute."

She couldn't help it. It was a simple statement of an observant person said at an unusual time. She laughed. It made her feel better. She felt the stiffness of her muscles a little less. But the film of drying blood still made her uneasy. She looked around the room for a moment before she let her eyes settle on the man with dark�chocolate hair and matching eyes. "Umm... Can I use your shower?"

He smiled and helped her up. She slowly made her way behind him as he showed he to the small bathroom. Once he'd handed her a couple of towels and a set of his old scrubs to change into, she began the painful and tedious task of undressing. The hot, steamy water felt so good she didn't realize how long she'd been in there. But she felt better. There was no trace of any wounds relating to the bombing on her. Just like the man had said.

"You know," she said, walking out of the bathroom and towel-drying her hair. "I still don't know your name."

He chuckled, slightly amused. "Yeah, I was wondering when we were going to exchange personal information. I'm Peter. Peter Petrelli."

She lowered the towel fron her head to see him extending his flattened hand to her. She took it and gave him a fairly firm handshake. "Vice to meet you, Peter. I'm�Abigail Gray. But everyone calls me Abby."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Abby."


End file.
